


P.O.S - Tae Takemi's Pills

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [38]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Here we are everyone! The 1st ever Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters. In this One Shot, it stars Tae Takemi, Ren Amamiya and Sae Niijima from Persona 5 as well as Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Tae Takemi finds a way to test her new medicine ready for herself and even for her Guinea Pig...This was a gift for my beloved for her Happy Birthday!





	P.O.S - Tae Takemi's Pills

Rise Kujikawa walked up to a clinic in Yogen-Jaya, She was there because of a mysterious call she got a few hours earlier.  
“Why did I have to agree to this...?” She sighed. “Please no one else be here... I don't need this publicity.”  
She opened the door, seeing the waiting room empty of other patients. She sighed with relief heading to the front desk. There was a woman sitting behind a window. She had dark blue hair in a messy bob-cut with blunt bangs. Her eyes were brown, red nail polish on her fingernails. She was wearing a white lab coat, worn over a short black dress, with a black studded necklace choker. The woman looked in her direction.  
“How can I help you?” The woman asked.  
“It's me... Rise Kujikawa. You called me a few hours ago...” Rise replied nervously.  
“Ah, yes Kujikawa.” The woman smiled. “Step into the next room and I'll get right to you.”  
Rise nodded, entering the exam room. She sat on the bed, seeing the gothic doctor walk in, smiling warmly. She sat at her desk, crossing her legs as Rise could see her red nail polished toenails and strappy black platform high heels. However, Rise’s eyes were directed at her collar.  
'What kind of dirt has she on me to call me up out the blue?' Rise thought to herself.  
“My name is Tae Takemi.” The doctor introduced herself.  
“H-Hello.” Rise looked away a little. “You know who I am already.”  
“Indeed.” Tae smiled. “I have photos.”  
“O-Of what?” Rise gulped.  
“Your drunken back alley fun times.” Tae chuckled.  
Rise was silent.  
“That girls name. What was it?” Tae questioned. “You seemed to enjoy her a lot.”  
“I... Don't remember.” She answered. “S-So, you just want me to try some weird medicine that could kill me so you don't say this all to the public?!”  
Tae Takemi grabbed a photo from her desk, showing it to Rise.  
“This is you, correct?” Tae said.  
Rise stayed silent again, looking at the photo. It was her with a girl in a pink Phoenix Ranger Featherman R outfit.  
“Well?” She questioned.  
“Alright... I'll be this... Patient of yours.” Rise sighed, looking at her collar. “Just no... Putting that on me, making me crawl around and shit like that.”  
“I apologize for this. My normal helper is away and I need a stand in.” Tae explained.  
“You're rather friendly about this despite blackmailing me...” Rise raised an eyebrow.  
“I'm a Goth, not an asshole. Sarcastic, yes. Cruel, no.” Tae chuckled.  
There was no way for Rise to get out of this.  
“Alright... What do I have to do?” Rise asked.  
Tae opened her drawer, grabbing a small cup with two small and blue pills.  
“Please try these.” Tae handed the cup to her. “Don’t worry, it wont kill you... Likely.”  
Rise looked at them curiously.  
“They should restore health and stamina.” Tae explained.  
Rise sighed as she put them in her mouth, swallowing them. Tae grabbed her clipboard and pen, putting it on her lap. She watched the reaction of Rise, beginning to jot down notes. About 10 seconds passed as Rise blinked, holding her head.  
“Urgh!” She groaned.  
Tae looked at her curiously. Rise put her hands on her head, groaning more.  
“Various items that should be taking effect... Now.” Tae said, watching her eyes.  
With that said, Rise’s eyes went black for a bit before going blue.  
“O-Oh...” Rise lit up, sitting up.  
She looked at Tae Takami as Tae wrote.  
“How do you feel?” The doctor asked.  
“Good.” Rise said immediately, looking over Tae.  
“Do you feel more... Lust filled?” Tae grinned.  
Rise immediately got on her knees in front of Tae.  
“I-I’m not sure...” Rise said, moving close to her.  
“Tell me what you do feel.” Tae said.  
Rise grabbed Tae’s black platform high heels, stroking the top of Tae’s left foot.  
“So... Shiny...” Rise moaned a little.  
Tae wrote some more, thinking. She removed one of her high heels to see how Rise would react. Rise answered with a drool, holding onto her right high heel.  
“So red... Shiny... Like looking into the heavens...” Rise moaned.  
“What is?” Tae asked.  
“Your toes... Your... Feet.” Rise’s eyes narrowed, drooling.  
“Interesting.” Tae made notes. “Can you please try another set of pills for me?”  
Rise looked up at her from the floor.  
“Can I...?” Rise smiled, holding out her hand.  
Tae Takemi reached into her drawer, grabbing two pink pills and placing them in Rise’s hands. Rise placed the pills on Tae’s right foot, taking them from the top of her foot, sucking the pills into her mouth before swallowing. Rise held her head again, groaning as Tae continued her note jotting.  
“This should work as planned.” Tae smiled to herself.  
Rise’s hands shook as her eyes turned colour again into a pink. Her eyes directed at Tae’s feet again as she immediately kissed to top of her right foot passionately.  
“Intriguing... How do you feel?” Tae asked.  
“H-Horny!” Rise moaned loudly.  
She twitched, looking for Tae’s exposed left foot. Tae smiled, lifting her barefoot to Rise’s mouth. Rise drooled as she kissed over her gothic, soft soles passionately and licked them up and down, moaning more. Tae chuckled, feeling her foot getting soaked in Rise’s spit.  
“Alright, can you do something for me?” Tae questioned.  
Rise licked her foot slowly, looking up at her.  
“Y-Yes?” Rise replied.  
“If you take the side door, there's a set of stairs that leads upstairs. Go up there and enter the door on your left into the bathroom. Take a long hot shower, let the steam into your nostrils.” Tae explained.  
Rise kissed her foot once more.  
“C-Can I get these beauties afterwards?” Rise begged.  
“Of course.” Tae smiled.  
Rise stood up, walking out slowly as Tae chuckled, finishing up her notes.  
“My results: The blue liquid gels makes the user attracted to a specific body part. Still unsure if there is a way to dictate which. The pink increases the last of those who take it. It may be different for someone who is in a relationship.” Tae analysed to herself.  
She finished her notes, looking at her left, soaked foot. She removed her right high heel, seeing that one was pretty much soaked too.  
“Interesting...” She said to herself.  
She filled two pill bottles, one with the pink pill and one with the blue. She then stuck them into a perception bag.  
“My guinea pig is going to be so thankful for this when he returns!” She smiled to herself. “That girl he's with. They seem to work well together.”  
She stood up from her chair.  
“Let’s go see how my temporary subject is doing.” She grinned.  
Tae walked upstairs, barefoot as she could hear Rise showering, mumbling to herself. She stood outside the door, waiting for Rise to finish.

After a while, Rise came out of the bathroom in a towel, rubbing her head.  
“The steam will help weaken the effects.” Tae explained. “If you feel tired, you're free to sleep on the couch tonight.”  
“I... Th-Thank you...” Rise said weakly.  
She walked past, looking around. Tae lived in the room above her clinic, somewhat small. Rise walked to the couch, collapsing on it and immediately falling asleep.  
“That’s bound to happen.” Tae smiled. “Hopefully I don't wake her up later... I do have a... Special guest coming after all.”  
She smirked, removing her collar and throwing it in her bedroom before heading downstairs. On the way down, she could hear Rise snore softly. Tae sat behind the reception desk, her soaked feet on the floor. She thought about what Rise did as she smiled more.

A few hours passed as the Persona 5 Protagonist: Ren Amamiya walked in.  
“Hello there my little Guinea pig. How are you?” Tae greeted.  
“I am well thanks Tae.” Ren replied. “And yourself?”  
“I'm good.” Tae smiled.  
“Not to be rude, but can this clinical trial be quick today?” He requested. “That girl I told you about: Makoto, we're going out to watch a movie later.”  
“Of course. Actually I have something just for you, in case you two plan on... Experimenting.” Tae chuckled.  
She handed him the bag she prepared earlier. Ren looked inside.  
“Not going into the exam room tonight?” He questioned.  
“Oh no, no.” Tae smiled. “I have a date of my own tonight.”  
“Alright. What will these pills do?” Ren asked.  
“Well, they increase someone's arousal. They're like aphrodisiacs.” She replied.  
“Interesting... Thank you.” He thanked. “Makoto will be surprised.”  
He chuckled, looking at Tae’s exposed neck.  
“Um... By the way, where's that collar you normally wear?” He asked.  
“It's being saved for someone else tonight.” Tae grinned.  
“Oh... A little BDSM?” He joked.  
“Heh. Maybe.” Tae closed her eyes thinking, whispering under her breath. “Oh miss prosecutor.... Hehe.”  
“I should get going. Thank you Tae.” Ren smiled, heading out.  
“You're welcome.” Tae gave a warm smile.  
Once he left, Tae put her wet feet up on the desk, relaxing while she waited for her special guest to arrive.  
“Hopefully, she won’t mind.” Tae chuckled, wiggling her toes.  
A woman came through the door wearing a black business suit with violet fingernails. It was Sae Niijima.  
“Hello there, miss prosecutor.” Tae said seductively.  
Sae walked in, looking like she was here for business reasons.  
“Alright, first a few questions...” Sae began before stopping, looking at Tae’s barefeet. “... Another question first, why are your feet soaked?”  
Tae just chuckled, smiling at her.  
“... Did you do something to my sisters boyfriend? I saw him leave this clinic.” Sae questioned. “And I saw that famous idol. She's still here isn't she?”  
“She's asleep on the couch upstairs and I gave him pills so he could keep it up in bed.” She answered.  
“I think from what I can hear, he has no problems with that.” Sae said shyly.  
“Oh my...” Tae smirked.  
“Well, it doesn't matter what you gave him or what happened to your feet...” Sae tried to speak, looking at her barefeet in confusion. “Why did you call me here? Have you been wasting time again?”  
“I missed you.” Tae said.  
“From the appointment when I was feeling ill?” Sae raised an eyebrow.  
“No silly. That one time a few weeks back.” Tae replied.  
“H-Huh?” Sae’s eyes widened.  
“You were stressed and you needed someone to unload on.” Tae explained.  
“I don't...” She said, looking at Tae’s feet distracted. “... Remember.”  
“Do you want me to put my feet down?” Tae smiled at her.  
“No...” Sae said before covering her mouth in shock. “... Did you do something to me?”  
She walked over to the reception desk.  
“I don't remember that night.” Sae said, moving her face close to Tae’s feet.  
“I'm not that type of woman.” Tae said.  
“I-I...” Sae stuttered, moving to kiss Tae’s feet softly.  
Tae stroked Sae’s cheek softly smiling as Sae went dark red, kissing her feet more.  
“W-Why... Am I doing this?” Sae questioned, kissing again.  
“Maybe it's a subconscious thing.” Tae chuckled, leaning back. “Ah... So relaxing.”  
Sae just kissed her feet more, smiling as Tae began to moan softly.  
“I... St-Stop this...” Sae begged.  
“I'm not doing anything. I'm here if you need to release stress.” Tae smiled happily.  
Sae started to lick up and down Tae’s foot nice and slow.  
“I... G-Give me something! L-Like a pill to stop this!” Sae blushed even more.  
Tae just replied with a moan as Sae couldn’t stop licking.  
“Those moans... Stop!” Sae began to suck her red nail polished toes. “Oh god... G-Give me a pill to stop me doing this...”  
She nuzzled Tae’s wet feet.  
“O-Or I'll arrest you...” Sae threated in a seductive voice.  
“For what? Letting you have fun?” Tae questioned.  
“Y-Yes...” Sae moaned.  
“How bout we head up to my bedroom?” Tae requested.  
“B-Bedroom!?” Sae gasped. “Wh-Why...?”  
“You can go wild on me.” Tae moaned.

Time passed as they were both in the bedroom. Tae Takemi was on top of Sae on the bed. Sae panted who was now wearing Tae’s collar round her own neck. They were both enjoying the experience.  
“Those pills worked great.” Tae smiled. “You’re a good subject for trying it. Though you resisted didn’t you?”  
Sae nodded, panting heavily.  
“You've been such a bad girl.” Tae moaned. “Beg for punishment.”  
“Please punish this traitorous prosecutor.” Sae moaned. “I-I've been so bad.”  
Tae spanked her, making her tense up and moan loudly. She begged for more as Tae’s soft hands kept hitting Sae’s butt.  
“N-No one else can find out about this!” Sae moaned.  
“No one will sweetie.” Tae kissed her deeply. “Such a good girl.”  
“I-I'm a good girl... I'm a good girl.” Sae moaned, kissing her back passionately.  
“This stress from keeps building in you.” Tae grinned. “You needed someone to vent to.”  
“I need someone... To vent... To love.” Sae moaned.  
“I'm here, if you need me.” Tae winked. “I suggest you come back tomorrow and I’ll see how you are feeling then. Of course, let’s make sure you try the pills sooner.”  
Sae blushed badly.  
“Does that sound good?” Tae asked.  
“Yes... Love.” Sae panted.  
Tae just smiled as they pressed their lips together again.


End file.
